Bullet Factory Outpost (TV Series)
The Bullet Factory Outpost is a location in AMC's The Walking Dead. It is an outpost belonging to the Saviors located in an old machine shop. It is led by Eugene Porter, one of the four outpost leaders, as he supervises the manufacturing of new bullets using shell casings. The factory first appears in "Twice as Far". Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about this outpost or the location it is in before the outbreak occurred. It was once an old machine shop. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Twice as Far" Eugene takes Abraham to an industrial machine shop and forces the lock to get in. He proposes they use the equipment there to manufacture bullets, figuring that ammo is a finite supply and will soon become the "coin of the land." Abraham is impressed by Eugene's ingenuity. A walker approaches. Eugene takes out his machete, but the walker's head was drenched in liquid metal, now hardened, and Eugene can't get through. Abraham finally stabs the walker with a metal bar. An enraged Eugene insists he could have killed it himself and tells Abraham his "services are no longer required." Abraham leaves, telling Eugene to find his own way home. Season 7 "Sing Me a Song" Rosita takes Eugene to the factory that he had previously recommended for bullet manufacturing. She orders him to make her a bullet using the shell she found in Alexandria. Eugene hesitates and says that a single bullet "Ain't gonna do it," against the Saviors — they have the numbers. Rosita spitefully calls him a coward and that the only reason that he is alive is that he lied and people feel sorry for him. She demands a bullet. Eugene quietly gets to work, deeply upset and hurt. Season 8 "Dead or Alive Or" Negan places Eugene in charge of his own outpost - a small team in charge of crafting munitions for the Saviors. Eugene works with his team on crafting bullets. Frankie approaches him with the intent of helping around the workshop. Eugene instead treats her poorly, seeing her as a form of maid service. Negan then bursts into the room, followed by two Saviors bringing in a recaptured Gabriel. Negan claims to have a story from Gabriel on the circumstances of his and Carson's escape. To Eugene's relief, Gabriel does not hold Eugene responsible for the planning of their escape, but rather Carson. Negan then leaves Gabriel in charge of arranging Eugene's bullet casings. Eugene reports that while his munitions have been of great quality, the quantity of supplies is still low and it will take days before any considerable amount of munitions can be be produced. He suggests the possibility of building medieval style catapults with the purpose of launching walker viscera at the opposing forces as a last-resort effort to dissuade them from fighting with psychological warfare. Negan appears slightly disturbed and retains a dumbfounded look while listening to Eugene's absurd proposal. However, gaining a new set of ideas from this otherwise-ludicrous scenario, he thanks Eugene before leaving satisfied. Eugene approaches Gabriel, who is still traumatized by Carson's death. He laments that he believed he had found his purpose. Eugene brushes this off and shoves a tray toward Gabriel, demanding he begins to sort casings. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Daryl and Rosita observe the outpost and they see Eugene receiving a shipment of hundreds of bullet casings to make into new bullets. Rosita decides that instead of taking out the machines, they will take out the man, implying she intends to kill Eugene, something that Daryl agrees with. "Worth" Gabriel tries to sabotage the bullets he is making for Eugene, but is caught and stopped. Eugene later goes outside to test the ammo with two Saviors. The Saviors are dispatched quickly by Daryl and Rosita, who kidnap Eugene. After he escapes Daryl and Rosita, he returns to the outpost in a furious mood. He rallies the workforce to produce the required bullets for Negan and to end the war once and for all. "Wrath" Eugene provides Negan with the bullets he and his team have made. During the final battle with the Militia, its revealed that Eugene has sabotaged the bullets to help his friends. After the war has ended, the outpost is abandoned. Inhabitants Survivors *Eugene Porter (Former lieutenant/Head leader) *Tanya (Former chef) *Gabriel Stokes (Former prisoner/worker) *Potter (Former worker) *José (Former worker) *Brooke (Former worker) *John (Former worker) *Gina (Former worker) *''Frankie'' (Former servant) *''Regina'' (Former lieutenant) *''Savior 6'' (Former worker) *Numerous unnamed Saviors Deaths *2 unnamed Saviors Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Twice as Far" Season 7 *"Sing Me a Song" Season 8 *"Dead or Alive Or" *"Still Gotta Mean Something" *"Worth" Trivia *This location is where Eugene creates a bullet for Rosita to use against Negan in "Sing Me a Song". Negan later turns it into a Savior outpost run by Eugene. *The outpost was created in an old machine shop apparently not far from the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Category:TV Series Locations Category:The Saviors